It's the Fear
by NeverEnough15
Summary: Nocturne wants his revenge, and he does so by sending Danny and his whole class to a dimension where his greatest fears come alive! Will Danny's secret stay safe from the many suspicions that get thrown at him?
1. Beginnings

_Fanfic by: NeverEnough15_

_03-11-10 (DD-MM-YY)_

* * *

In a tower far in the Ghost Zone, a purple figure silently watched the time streams. He carefully looked at every single detail, trying not to miss anything. The soft sound of the working clocks around him made him feel comfortable. Still, his mind seemed to be stuck on one question.

Should he interfere?

That one question made him feel powerless, normally he knew everything. He knew what turns and twists the future might or might not take and how choices could change everything. But this time, he didn't know what that single choice would do. It could turn out alright, like it never had happened, or it would be a disaster.

He raised his staff and allowed to let the time stream change from scenario. He began watching over and over again at the possible futures. His eyebrows curved into a frown, he really didn't know what to do.

And he hated it.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer exclaimed, "Why are you so late?"

The blue eyed boy had just walked in. Now he was standing there, not knowing what to say.

"Uhh, I… I overslept?" He nervously rubbed his neck.

"Fine Mr. Fenton. Take a seat. You have detention after school."

The boy, Danny Fenton, let out a small groan and mumbled something about 'stupid ghosts.' He walked to his usual school desk and sat down next to Tucker Foley, his best friend. In the seat before him sat his female friend Sam Manson.

"Was it a ghost?" Tucker asked, whispering so their classmates and Mr. Lancer could not hear them.

"Yeah, the box ghost. He brought his bubble wrap of death again," Danny answered. Sam tried not to laugh, covering her mouth. She really didn't wanted to get another detention from Mr. Lancer. Tucker noticed Danny's dark circles under his eyes due the lack of sleep. He was pale, well, paler then usual. "Dude, you okay?" Danny looked up, "I'm fine," he answered, looking back to his notes.

Suddenly a blue wisp came out Danny's mouth. "Can't they leave me alone for one moment?" He muttered to himself. He raised his hand, "Mr. Lancer, can I go to the nurse? I don't really feel well." The overweight teacher looked up from his desk. "Mr. Fenton, you're already late, then you ask if you can go to the nurse while you look healthy." Lancer couldn't see Danny's dark circles from that distant. "Besides, it's just the first period. If you didn't feel well you should have known that at home."

"But I-"

"No buts, back to work."

Danny sighed and looked at his notes. This was bad. He needed to think how to get out of here and fast! He decided to try again, he raised his hand once more, but was cut off by a blue wisp escaping his mouth for the third time that day. He lowered his hand slowly. '_More than one? Great,'_ he thought sarcastically.

Tucker turned around towards Danny. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Ghosts," he mumbled. His eyes flickered around the room.

Right on cue, a large ghost phased through the wall. A white aura surrounded him and millions of little stars covered his body. His crimson red eyes were filled with anger, someone, or something clearly pissed him off. His face was a mix of white and gray and he had a vertical scar on his left eye.

Nocturne.

Everyone screamed at the same time when Nocturne invaded the classroom, if the class wasn't in this situation, it would have been a hilarious sight. "Ghost!" someone screamed.

That one little word made everyone scream even louder, a reaction that happened on a daily basis.

"Sleepwalkers! Form!" Nocturne's deep voice commanded. The green sleepwalkers, as he liked to call the weaker ghosts that helped him, appeared and grabbed the students and teacher, putting their arms behind their backs. "Ugh! Let me go!" Sam struggled to get free, but didn't succeed.

Danny also struggled, but without the help of his ghost powers he didn't got far by struggling. Nocturne made his way to Danny, "Ghost Boy," Danny flinched at the name, receiving strange looks from his classmates and teacher. "You will pay for what you have done to me."

Nocturne grinned widely. "And this time, you won't escape the _nightmare."_

He raised his star covered arms and blue smoke rose from them. His grin got even wider, showing his small fangs. "Ghost Child. I think you'll love to meet your fears," his deep voice rasped.

"Wait, what?" Danny stuttered. The sleepwalkers grabbed him tighter due to Danny's struggling.

Nocturne gave a small laugh. "I meant, that this whole group of humans will enjoy seeing your greatest fears."

The class gasped and Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Nocturne cut him off. "Don't waste your energy, Ghost Boy. You'll need it."

The blue smoke that came from his hand palms slowly filled the room. Some students yawned.

"Too bad for you that there is no waking up from this nightmare."

The ringing of his laughter followed the students as they fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUN. :D

This was inspired by 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation, hence the title. And the many Danny-and-his-fears fanfics that I love so much.

R&R! Reviews make me happy.

-NeverEnough15

_Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman. Therefore, I do not own the fantastic show._


	2. Nightmares

_Fanfic by: NeverEnough15_

_17-12-'10 (DD-MM-YY)_

* * *

_The boy looked down at his hands, they seemed to be holding flowers. He was about to give them to his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him._

* * *

"Ugh. Official worst nightmare ever." Sam muttered to herself, rubbing her head. She sat up and wearily looked around her. Her violet eyes widened when she recognized her surroundings.

The scent of ectoplasm and fudge. Messy notes on tables. Giant, round ghost portal with black and yellow doors.

Danny's parents' lab.

But how?

Then she noticed her other classmates lying on the floor, sleeping. "What the..."

She stood up and tried to wake Danny first. "Danny, wake up! Something's wrong!"

But he didn't respond.

* * *

_The girl smiled, she expected the flowers. The black haired boy took a deep breath and hesitantly gave them. She accepted them with a wide grin. He leaned forward, ready to give her a kiss. He had always wanted to do this, ever since he fell in love with her. The girl answered with leaning forward as well, then slapped him in the face._

* * *

"Danny!" she hissed, shaking the boy's shoulders.

Still no response.

_Maybe the others will wake up... _she thought and walked over to Tucker. She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking. "Tucker! Tucker wake up!"

"Wha-?" The techno geek blinked, adjusting his eyes to the bright light that shone above them. "What happened?" Sam smiled, glad that Tucker _did_ woke up.

"No time, Tuck. We need to wake the others."

"What others?" He then gasped at the sight of his classmates, lying moveless on the cold floor tiles.

* * *

"_How could you?" She hissed. She grabbed the flowers and threw them at him. The flowers landed on the ground, separating from each other._

"_These are exactly the same flowers you wanted to give to _Paulina_," she said the name like it was poison, "but she didn't want them, did she? And that's why you decided to give them to me. Not as a friend, but as a last choice." Her violet eyes narrowed slightly._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tucker muttered to himself before kneeling down. "Dash! Wake up!"

"GAAAH!" Dash shot up and breathed heavily. He looked at Tucker who was already walking to Kwan, ready to wake him up as well. "Foley! What are you doing!" Tucker cringed and turned around. "Listen Dash, I don't want any trouble. Could you just help waking up the others?" he carefully asked.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to listen to some loser..." Dash muttered.

"Dash, look around you. You don't even know where you are. Just- just help us OK?"

To his surprise, Dash nodded.

* * *

"_I can't believe you!" With that, she stood up and walked away, disappearing._

_The confused boy looked at the flowers that lied on the ground._

_Roses._

* * *

"_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!_ Where are we!" Mr. Lancer shouted once he woke up. Dash merely shrugged.

Lancer got up and looked around him. "Strange... I thought we were in the school just a moment ago." His eyes widened when he remembered the black ghost that had invaded the class room. "Ghost," he breathed.

Sam noticed and walked to him. "Mr. Lancer. I don't know if this helps, but I think I know were we might be..." she softly said, her usual goth attitude completely gone.

* * *

_He looked closer. They weren't only the same kind, they were the exact same flowers he wanted to give to Paulina. Just like the girl said._

* * *

"Ms. Manson. What do you mean you know where we are. This doesn't look like a space for a teenager to be in, so explain."

"Sir, this is the lab of Danny's parents, you know that they are inventors, right?"

Lancer nodded.

"This is the basement of Danny's house. I think we can just go upstairs and walk out of here." She explained.

"Nice thought goth loser," Dash spoke. "But I don't _see_ any stairs."

Sam turned around to him. "What do you mean, you don't see any stairs. They should be right th-" she trailed of, her arm which she used to point at the stairs lowering.

"B-but how?" She stuttered.

"Let's not panic, people, maybe Danny knows if there is some sort of an emergency exit." Tucker spoke.

Sam nodded and walked to Danny, Lancer and Tucker following. Dash walked over to Kwan and Paulina.

* * *

_That made the boy wonder. When he bought the flowers, they weren't roses. The were forget-me-nots. He was convinced that the girl was his girlfriend, so why did she not accepted the flowers? He didn't gave some to Paulina, how was this possible?_

* * *

"Danny, wake up!" she hissed, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking them. He groaned, frowning.

"Danny!"

* * *

_But the boy couldn't wonder more, he was pulled roughly away from his nightmare. _

* * *

"Gaaaaah!" Blue eyes sprung open. "What the-"

His own sentence was cut of when he realized his classmates were standing around him, one for one looking at him. Some looked worried and concerned, but the most looked bored.

_What's going on? I thought we were in the school..._

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Dash mocked.

"Shut it!" Sam hissed.

"Aww. Look guys, the goth defends her _beautiful_ prince." Dash grinned, amused that Sam took his bait. He crossed his arms while he cockily grinned more. Behind him his friends laughed.

Sam opened her mouth to speak when Lancer spoke, "Ms. Manson, Mr. Baxter, now isn't the time. We have to help each other to get out of here. Now, Danny, where is the exit?"

Danny frowned, wondering why Lancer would ask him where the exit was. Maybe Sam told him that this was his house. He got up and turned towards the place were the stairs normally would be. His eyes widened at the sight.

Just a wall. Covered with tiles. No stairs. Not even the slightest hint that there ever was a staircase.

"Wh-what? It's supposed to be right there!" he stuttered.

"We know, Mr. Fenton. Now, I'm sure there is some sort of emergency exit?"

Danny said nothing.

"Mr. Fenton?"

"No, Mr. Lancer, there's no other exit than the one who just VANISHED!"

"Danny calm down," Sam said. "I'm sure there's a way out of here."

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed through the cold lab. _"Smile!"_ A flash soon followed after.

"Did you say something?" Tucker asked Sam.

"No..."

"_Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute, besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." _

"Where is it coming from?" Valerie wondered.

"There!" Mikey pointed to the Ghost Portal, it's doors gone. Danny stared at the wires lying messily on the ground, the usual eerie swirling green completely gone. He frowned.

_"C'mon Danny! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?"_

Danny could almost feel the stares of his confused classmates on his back. He shuddered. He knew that line by heart, he had said it after all.

It was the conversation between him and Sam before he entered the ghost portal.

The whole class looked in amazement as three figures started forming theirselves, their formes blurry and dim. Danny on the other hand, looked shocked. Were those figures..?

Yes. They were him, Tucker and Sam. But how?

Sam just stood there, not knowing what to do. She heard some vague sounds on her left, but didn't paid attention.

The blurry from that resembled her past walked to the portal. _"C'mon Danny! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?"_ She smiled, knowing that he _was_ curious. _"You gotta check it out!" _Her voice was faint and sounded like she was speaking underwater.

"What the-" Valerie trailed off, amazed by the blurry forms.

_"You know what? You're right," _Danny's past said, "_Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal!"_

Dash snickered, that would be something to say for Fenturd.

The dim form that resembled Danny grabbed a HAZMAT suit and put it on, his feet first. He stared determined into the portal, ready to step in.

"_Hang on," _the faint voice of Sam spoke. She ripped something of Danny's suit. It was a sticker of Jack Fenton's head. _"You can't go walking around with _that _on your chest." _She pointed at the sticker that she was holding in her right hand.

Danny's form looked back at the portal and walked in, looking around him. His hand went subconscious to the wall of the portal and accidentally pressed the 'on' button.

Bright yet blurry sparks surrounded around him and quickly formed an enormous, blinding green light, escaping the portal in high speed. All the students put their arms before their eyes, trying to block the bright light that was shining through their eyelids.

An agonizing scream followed that sent shivers up the students' spine. It sounded like he was dying.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the light died down along with the scream. The blurry forms of Tucker and Sam disappeared into thin air, slowly fading away as they ran to the portal.

Mikey and Nathan let out their breaths that they unconsciously were holding.

No one said a thing.

No one wanted to say a thing.

Dash was the first one to step forwards, examining the portal closely. It wasn't an open hole in the wall anymore and the wires were gone. Swirling green slowly danced on the surface of the portal. The form of Fentoad wasn't seen anywhere.

His hand reached out, wanting to touch the swirling green before a voice cut his action off.

"Don't touch it," Danny muttered.

Dash turned around. "And why shouldn't I?" He glared at the boy in front of him.

Danny returned the glare. "Didn't your mother taught you not to touch other people's belongings?"

The larger boy angrily opened his mouth to say some clever come back before Valerie wondered out loud, "why did we watched this?" She turned around to face Danny, who was standing next to Tucker.

"I, uh- How should I know?" he stuttered.

"Wait," Tucker spoke. "Don't you remember what Noc-eeh that ghost in the classroom said? We're going to face the fears of Danny!"

Paulina sarcastically raised an eyebrow. "Why would we face the fears of Danny? It isn't like he has something to fear." Danny flinched slightly at the irony of the girl's words.

"Alright, students." Mr. Lancer said. "I think it's the best if Mr. Fenton can say what he's scared of, so we know what to face."

"I- eh, good question. I'm afraid of..."

"He's afraid of ghosts." Sam quickly finished, noticing Danny's need for a little lie. Danny sent her an I-owe-you look.

"Quiet, we asked Fenton. Not you," Dash said.

"But it's true! I'm scared of ghosts!" Well. Technically he wasn't, but some ghosts could be pretty scary.

Valerie eyed him worriedly. "Alright. We now know Danny's fear, but now what? I mean, the stairs is gone and we don't know were to go or what to do!"

The classmates nodded, all agreeing silently.

They were trapped in a ghost lab, without any clue what's really going on.

* * *

Phew, that's done. xD

Well, tell me what you think. Critiques are highly appreciated! :)

-NeverEnough15


	3. Wondering

_Fanfic by: NeverEnough15_

_24-12-10 (DD-MM-YY)_

* * *

The class had been divided into small groups of students who usually hung out with each other. Danny, Sam and Tucker stood in the corner of the lab, trying to think of a plan to get out of there.

"I think we should go into the Ghost Zone," Sam whispered softly, worried that their classmates would hear them.

"What?" Danny hissed. "No way, Sam. We're not going into the Ghost Zone! It's too dangerous!"

Tucker shrugged. "It's the only way out, dude."

"And what if we bring enough ghost weapons? There is plenty here!" Sam suggested.

"Are you guys forgetting that we can't just pop up and suggest to go into the Ghost Zone? We're not supposed to know how to get in!"

"It's the only way out..." Tucker repeated softly.

"The Specter Speeder is too small for us all!" the half-ghost stubbornly replied.

"You, clueless one, forget that the humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone." Sam smirked. "We. Can. Fly."

"And," Tucker said as he looked around him. "We need to find Nocturne! He's the one who got us stuck inhere and if we don't do it fast he'll reveal your secret! It's just a matter of the wrong fear and you're doomed!"

Danny's eyes widened as he realized that he had lost this discussion. "Fine. Just pack enough ghost hunting supplies and I'll suggest it to everyone. Don't let them see you. It will only raise more questions." He scowled as the goth and techno geek high fived each other and grabbed a bag to put the ghost weaponry in.

* * *

"You know," Paulina muttered to Star, both standing alone close to the portal. "I just don't get it." She gazed at the swirling green, slowly moving on the surface. "What?" Star replied absently, checking her nails. Paulina sighed. "Didn't you noticed? Danny looked just like Phantom in that costume he wore in that freaky memory thingy!"

Star looked up, interested. "What do you mean?"

"He looked just like Phantom, only the colors are reserved." she continued to stare at the mass of green ectoplasm.

Star laughed shortly. "You're kidding right? That loser isn't Phantom! He's alive and it's not logical. Phantom is cute and brave. Fenton's not." Paulina stated at the other girl, who was busy checking her nails again. She sighed once more. "You're right, Star." Star smirked. "I'm always right."

* * *

Dash Baxter kicked against a table with some beakers on top. Notes – that might have been important, but Dash didn't really cared – flew of the table and some fell in the trash can next to the table. The students and teacher turned their heads to Dash, wondering what the loud sound was. Dash smiled innocently and everyone went back to what they were doing. Nothing.

Dash hated this. He hated not being in control of what he was doing. Normally, he had all the control. In school, at sports and even over his little brother who wanted to be just like him when he would grow up. Here, in a some sort of Ghost Lab as Fenturd had said, he had no control. The exit was gone and thus they were all stuck here. Without any control.

He angrily frowned. Why were they here in the first place? Because of Fenton. The ghost in the school had clearly some grudge against Fentonail. But why? What could he possibly have done to make him angry like that?

* * *

Valerie Gray stood alone, her friends busy talking to each other. She heard some "I want to go home-s" and "When will we get out of here-s?" She sat down on a office chair and stared at the computer in front of her. She sighed. What had just happened? In the memory she clearly saw Danny stepping into the hole in the wall. What was that hole? It looked really high-tech. But she was sure it had to do something with ghosts. The Fenton's were ghost hunters after all.

But why was that one of Danny's fears? Yeah, he was shocked by electricity and that must have been pretty scary. But then his fear should have been fear of electricity. Not some hole in the wall.

A hole in the wall that turned into a green swirling mass. She knew it was ectoplasm. But why would someone want to have a piece of a wall with ectoplasm on it?

She frowned and grabbed a pencil that lied on the desk. She tapped it against the messy desk. She could think of that later. Now she needed to make a plan to get out of here.

* * *

Danny slowly walked to Mr. Lancer. This was a bad idea. Why would Sam and Tucker want to go into the Ghost Zone? It just didn't made sense. They knew how dangerous it is. He sighed. It was the only way out. He sighed. If they wanted to get out of here, they needed to find Nocturne and defeat him. And Nocturne was probably somewhere in the Ghost Zone.

He froze as he realized that they didn't knew where the lair of Nocturne was! Crap. This was gonna take a lot longer than he had hoped for. And with each second that passed, a new fear could appear.

"Mr. Lancer. I need to discuss something with you," Danny said softly. Lancer waited for Danny to continue.

"I, eh. Think I know a way out of here," he said as Lancer's face brightened up. "But wait! It isn't a very safe way. It's through the Ghost Zone..."

"The Ghost Zone!" Lancer exclaimed. "Daniel, you do realize that that is a very dangerous way to get out of here!" Lancer's sudden exclamation attracted all the attention of the students.

"So that's the hole in the wall!" Valerie said.

"...I don't want to go into the Ghost Zone..."

"My parents say always to run from ghosts, going into the Ghost Zone is like asking for it!"

Danny was surprised by the reactions of his classmates. He nervously turned around. "I know it's dangerous guys. But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Valerie stepped forward. "I don't get why going into the Ghost Zone will solve all this. We'd just be easy victims for the ghosts!"

Danny nodded. "True. But I have a map that will lead us to another portal."

"A map? Mr. Fenton. Where in the world did you get a map of this Ghost Zone?" Lancer asked.

"I- My parents made it. They researched the Ghost Zone multiple times."

"How do you expect to go into the Ghost Zone without any transport equipment?"

Danny cringed. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. "Uhm. Humans can fly in the Ghost Zone." But even before he got to say 'Ghost Zone' his classmates gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait! We can _fly_?"

"Awesome! I always wanted to fly!"

But Lancer's reply was the worst. "How do you know that?"

Danny stared at the tiles on the ground. "I've been in the Ghost Zone before..." More gasps followed.

"Alright everyone," Sam pushed the students out of her way as she walked to the front of the amazed crowd. She wore a white backbag, with the Fenton emblem on it. "Less questions, and more getting out of here." She walked over to Danny and stood next to him. "We're going in. With or without you all."

Tucker followed her lead. "Flying's simple. You automatically float 'cause of the Zone. Then you just think 'forward' and you go forward. But you gotta believe in it, otherwise it won't work."

Lancer frowned, still thinking this was a bad idea. "Mr. Foley. Have you been into the Ghost Zone before?"

Tucker's eyes widened at his mistake but Danny helped him. "I told him what's it like."

Lancer seemed to think about it. The Ghost Zone is a very dangerous place for humans to be there. But they needed to get out of here. He nodded. "Alight, fine. How long will it take to travel to that other portal, Daniel?"

"About ten minutes, sir."

"Alright, we could make that. We just gotta be very careful," Valerie spoke up.

Some students nodded as they realized they were_ really_ going into the Ghost Zone. Others looked terrified. Danny's expression changed to determined as he walked to the portal.

"Alright. Just follow me," he said softly. He took a deep breath, there was no going back now. As soon as his classmates and teacher entered that portal, they were all in danger. He doubted if he could protect them without his powers when – no, _if –_ a ghost decided to drop by.

He disappeared into the green mass as he bit his lip nervously.

Everyone looked in fascination at the teenager that had disappeared. "My turn!" Dash yelled as he pushed Mikey out of the way. "Hey!"

Dash grinned. "I always wanted to fly," he repeated his sentence from earlier as he jumped into the portal.

The rest followed one by one. Sam, Tucker and Lancer were the last to go. Lancer stood in front of the portal. He turned around to face Tucker and Sam. "I just hope you three know what you are doing," he spoke softly. Expecting no answer, he turned and stepped in the portal.

Sam took a deep breath. "I hope so too," she said before walking to the portal. She jumped in, not waiting for Tucker.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled as he ran to the portal. He automatically closed his eyes by entering.

His surroundings were not what he expected when he reopened them.

Vlad's lab.

* * *

Filler chap, filler chap, why do you fill this story up~?

I would like to thank you all for the great reviews! I mean, wow, 23 reviews for two chapters? That must be celebrated. *gives cookies to everyone*

But here's a special cookie for SaiSaiLove. You gave me advice and inspiration, thanks again!

And...

**:D MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**

This is the time you spend with your family, even if you don't like them. It's also the time of forgiveness. Meaning, the perfect time to give your younger or older sibling a big hug and forgive them for that stupid prank he/she pulled on you yesterday. I'm sure he/she did it out of love. At least, my sister does.

Also give your parents a big hug~ :)

-NeverEnough15


	4. Searching For Help

Warning: This _is _rated T, you know. In this chapter you'll see why. c:

* * *

_The rest followed one by one. Sam, Tucker and Lancer were the last to go. Lancer stood in front of the portal. He turned around to face Tucker and Sam. "I just hope you three know what you are doing," he spoke softly. Expecting no answer, he turned and stepped in the portal._

_Sam took a deep breath. "I hope so too," she said before walking to the portal. She jumped in, not waiting for Tucker._

_"Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled as he ran to the portal. He automatically closed his eyes by entering._

_His surroundings were not what he expected when he reopened them._

_Vlad's lab_

"W-what?"

"Wha- where are we?"

"...Is this the Ghost Zone?"

"Different from what I imagined it to be..." Mikey mused to himself while looking at a strange looking machine. It lied on the ground, with messy wires connecting it to a bigger machine. He looked up and saw the rest of his classmates also looking around, but Danny seemed extremely nervous. He decided to walk to him and ask what's wrong.

Danny jolted slightly at his sudden question, Mikey wasn't the kind of person to just ask people what's wrong. Tucker and Sam knew that, and started eyeing him suspiciously.

"I, eh, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that we aren't in the Ghost Zone," Danny answered Mikey.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled, causing everyone to look up in surprise. "Explain. Now. Why aren't we flying in the Ghost Zone?" He narrowed his eyes to give the extra warning that Fenton better answer him correctly.

"I-I- don't know, Dash!"

Dash let out a growl of anger and grabbed the smaller boy's shirt. Danny yelped in surprise. Mr. Lancer came quickly in between.

"Mr. Fenton! Mr. Baxter! Would you please act for once like you don't_ hate _each other! We are in God knows where and this situation is only getting _worse_. If we_ all_ want to get out of here, then start behaving_ mature_!"

Many students gaped with open mouths at the sudden outburst of the overweight teacher. Dash let Danny go and Danny glared at the jock.

"I'll get you next time, Fentonail," he whispered in Danny's ear and walked to his a-list friends. Danny sighed. "Great. Still his favorite."

"Alright, class. Since we are obviously not in the Ghost Zone, let's try your cellphones. Maybe we can contact someone or the police."

The most students nodded and quickly grabbed their cellphones, wondering why they didn't think of it sooner.

Paulina touched some numbers on her iPhone and held the device close to her ear. She sighed annoyed when the dial tone was way too slow for her liking.

A woman answered, "Hello. The number you tried to contact is not available. Please try again later, or-" But before the automatic message could end Paulina ended the call.

"It's not working," she said to Lancer. Several other students who also tried to call said the same. Lancer took a deep breath. "Okay, let's not panic. We should search for an exit and _please_ do not touch anything. Who knows what all this is." And once again, the class was divided in smaller groups.

The trio made sure that no one could hear them and went to a corner of the lab. They carefully tried not to accidentally touch anything, and made it to the corner.

"Why did we end up here?" Sam decided to start the conversation.

Tucker sighed. "I really have no idea. It's already strange enough that the exit was gone in Danny's parents' lab. And now we end up in Vlad's lab? Maybe we are in another dimension or something."

Danny looked up from the machines he was staring at. "You know what, you're right. Nocturne did this, right? What if we are in some kind of nightmare world. Even worse, what if this is another fea-"

"Holy shit, guys, it's Danny Phantom!" someone exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Danny immediately looked up._ Who_ was where?

"Wow, you're right, Kwan!" Dash said in awe as he looked at Phantom who appeared to be lying in some sort of small chamber. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping. Dash didn't notice the chest slowly going up and down, but Valerie did.

_Why is he breathing? Filthy ghosts don't breathe. _She sighed. _Why is he in here? This doesn't make any sense. If we're supposed to face Danny's fears, why is Phantom lying there? _

Danny couldn't move, he stared at the machine that was quickly being surrounded by more and more teenagers. Only one question run through his mind. _How? _His mouth hung open until Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "C'mon. We should check it out." She gave him a warm smile, and he returned it, blushing slightly. Behind them, Tucker muttered a soft lovebirds comment.

They walked to the machine and found out that indeed, Phantom was lying in the machine. Danny frowned. He looked at his own face, his own body and quickly his head began to spin. This wasn't possible. How? Why? He gritted his teeth in confusion and looked away from the sleeping Phantom.

Tucker stepped next to him and whispered softly, "I think it's a clone. I mean, we're in Vlad's lab, right?"

Danny looked up and nodded. "I guess."

"Class. I know this is _really _interesting, but this is not what we're looking for. I don't even think that that is the real Phantom," Lancer spoke to the class. To himself he muttered, "I don't even think that we are still in Amity Park."

Luckily no one heard him, and he turned around to continue to search for an exit, the sleeping Phantom never leaving his thoughts.

Then suddenly a lead 'pss' sound was heard, almost like air escaping. Everyone turned to see where it came from and all looks then where directed at Dash, standing next to the machine. He laughed nervously but was cut off due to the machine beeping. Its beeping became louder and louder until the machine opened itself, the glass that was in front of Phantom opened itself like a book.

Some students shared a nervous look. What now?

Then Phantom's eyes opened. The eerie green eyes blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. His eyes stopped when they met Danny, who was breathing uncontrollably. Danny blinked a several times too, too confused to do anything._ Did he just woke up? What if he's evil and going to attack me, then I'll have to transform! Crapcrapcrapcrap!_

Phantom opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. He swallowed a couple times, eyes unseeing, staring at the ceiling. His eyes started to lose their usual glow and his white aura dimmed too.

All Danny could do was to watch at himself, at his own face, his own eyes that started to melt. Bubbling ectoplasm dripped of the clone's face, ending in a sizzling puddle inside the machine. Haunted green eyes held a non spoken plea to end it all. His whole body became nothing but a liquid that started to become more and more.

Danny felt a wave of nausea coming over him, and he almost threw up at the sight of his melting clone. His head began to spin and he didn't know anymore what up or down was.

The clone exhales for the last time and he's gone. Melted into ectoplasm. Forever.

But Danny was too busy trying not to pass out to even notice.

* * *

Ohithere. :) I know this isn't the best thing I've written, but I really wanted to update this. I'll edit later.

On a random note: I made a DeviantArt acount! Well, actually, I did that 8 months ago, but I quickly had forgotten about it. ;p

So, today I decided to upload some artz and see what would happen. If you happen to have some of your valuable time left, please go check it out! I'd be very happy. :)

Also, I plan on uploading some fanfiction there as well. ^^

The link is in my profile, or just copy and delete the empty spaces:

http : / / never enough 15 . deviant art . com


End file.
